Rosalie's Lament
by ForeverDancerGirl
Summary: Rosalie has never really liked Bella, yet Rose had a part in Bella's wedding. A good part. What I think Rosalie would have said to Bella as an apology. Way better than it sounds, try it out!


**I never thought about writing this before. Of course, I'd had the idea. You'd never believe some of the things the characters tell me in my head. :) I sound like a psychopath, but I think that happens to all good writers. Please review. This is my first Twilight oneshot so don't hurt me. **Big thanks to my amazing beta Cassandra96, Cassie you're awesome!****

**** IMPORTANT INFO YOU NEED TO KNOW!** I'm not exactly sure where this is set, but I'm thinking somewhere between Eclipse and Breaking Dawn.**

* * *

><p>Rosalie's Lament<p>

"Hey everybody!" Bella said, walking in the door. Edward wasn't due home for another hour, Alice had sent him to pick up some of the flowers and dresses and what not. Emmett ran over to Bella and said hello, which of course was childish. He is so childish; but that's one of the reasons I love my Emmett. Alice grabbed Bella, so everyone else had to say their hellos as Bella was being dragged by. Esme made her stop for a brief second so she could hug Bella, but other than that Bella was dragged straight from the entryway up to Alice's room. I, of course, didn't say a word.

I wanted to say something. Oh how I wanted to tell her! I couldn't, I knew that. She probably hated me! Not that I should care, I'm much older than her and it would be immature and childish even to care, but pretty soon she's going to be family.

At first, I hated Bella with a fiery passion. For one, she was human, and I wasn't. She was willing to throw her mortality away to become what we are and she never thought about the consequences. For another reason, I hated her because she knew. All my immortal life, we had been secret. Just the seven of us a big mostly happy family that didn't need another member; or so I thought. She knew about us, and I was angry. The secret made my life somewhat more glamorous because everyone had a feeling there was 'something up with the Cullens' but no one knew what it was, until Bella came along.

After lots of thinking, a whole bunch of mistakes, and some glares from most of my siblings, I realized I was wrong. Maybe Bella didn't like children. Maybe she did, but she just didn't want any. She loved Edward, that was proven by the events in Volterra, and who was I to tell her that she was wrong? I tried to imagine my life without Emmett. I don't think I could live in that world. I now somewhat saw things as Bella did, or at least I like to think I do.

I wanted to apologize, tell her I was wrong. I listened to all the fun they were having up there. Hmm. Another sister wouldn't be that bad. In fact, it might be nice to have another girl to plan pranks on Alice with. But she would never forgive me.

I had to try though. Or did I?

"You do! You have to do it, Rosalie!" Alice said from upstairs. I heard Bella's confused voice as she asked Alice what was going on.

I walked up the stairs to where Alice's bathroom is. I walked in and saw Alice trying out makeup options on Bella.

"Umm… Alice? Can I speak to Bella privately for a moment?" I asked.

"Sure thing Rose." She nodded the walked out but on her way out, in a tone that only the two of us could hear she said,

"Just go for it. She's going to forgive you, I promise."

I sat down on the chair next to Bella's. I think it would be an understatement to say that she looked surprised.

"Bell, I'll be frank with you: I've been a **bitch.**" She looked as if she was trying not to let her jaw drop at that. She started to say something, but I raised my hand signalling that I wasn't finished.

"I've been a brat. I didn't like that you knew about us because of stupid, petty reasons. While I still think no one should want to become a vampire, I see that there are some exceptions." We both giggled a little bit at that.

"I tried and tried to see why you'd want to be one of us, and then I realized that you really, really loved Edward. You did more than prove that in Volterra. I realized that Edward loves you too, and I was kind of jealous. Not that I wanted Edward for mine but I like that all the guys look at me in a _certain _way, and he never looked at me the way he looks at you. I was jealous and petty. I thought about a world where I had never met Emmett and I knew I'd never want to live in that world. I kind of see what you're thinking now Bella. You love Edward. I've been horrible to you both, but you especially. Could you ever forgive me?" I looked up from under my thick eyelashes as I said the last sentence. Her heart didn't have time for another beat before she said,

"Rose! Of course I forgive you. I mean, I see your side to. You were looking out for me, in your own way. I completely forgive you and I want to ask you something.

"I was perplexed at what she could ever want to ask me but I said, "Go ahead." She took a deep breath,

"Well, I've never heard you, but Esme says you're also a great pianist; I was wondering if you'd play for us at the wedding? Then after all the music is over with I wanted to ask if you'd be a bridesmaid?" I squealed, yes I Rosalie Hale Cullen squealed, with delight.

"Of course I will!" I said. I got up to hug her but she said,

"One more thing." I nodded, telling her to go on.

"Your hair is so pretty; maybe you could help Miss. Pixie out there with my hair for the wedding?" I laughed. I took an expression from Emmett and said,

"Cha-durr!" We laughed and hugged and all those things people do in sappy movies.

I thought things would be fairly normal after that. Bella and Edward would get married, Bella would be a vampire and we'd all live happily ever after, literally, but no. Bella kept up her record of doing unexpected things and, well, you know how that turned out. We all, all nine of us plus that one mangy mutt, lived happily ever after.

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? Hate it? REVIEW!<strong>

**I really liked writing this. I've never written from Rosalie's point of view before, so this was an adventure! I had tons of fun, and I hope you guys liked it**


End file.
